Ranks
The Ranks system is the backbone of any good Minecraft Classic server, and it is no different on Cryptic Phoenix. When a player first joins, they have the rank of Guest, and with it, very limited building abilities. As they prove their worth with sufficient builds, they may be ranked up by a member of the Staff and unlock more useful commands as well as having access to more worlds, including themed worlds. At Cryptic Phoenix we operate a "one-rank-per-24-hours" policy, that is, once you have ranked up, you must wait 24 hours before asking to be ranked again. Also, we do not "multiple-promote" people (for example, a Member cannot be promoted straight to Crafter for their build) - it is one rank per build. This system is in place to keep players active on the server for longer, to allow you to prove your patience, and to keep the high ranks worthwhile. There is no point in every player being an Architect, or else all the lower ranks are meaningless. Begging for ranks is a breach of the server rules, and repeated begging may lead to muting or demotion. The rank ladder of Cryptic Phoenix can be seen below. "Owner" is the highest rank, with "Exectutive" being the highest attainable rank by common players, and "Guest" is the lowest. Ranks List Guest This is the entry rank of the server; when you first join, this is where you will start. At Guest rank, you are limited in your commands, and have access only to one world. The color of your name is white. Member From Guest to Member there is little change to your permissions. If you've made it this far then you will find that you now have the ability to place water, and you also have access to the Member world, which can only be edited by those who are at least Member rank, and is therefore safer than the Guest world. The color of your name is dark green. Builder Probably the most significant new command which you gain at Builder is the cuboid command. Although you are still limited in how large a cuboid you can make, you will find that this command can come in handy when building walls, or filling in a large area with a certain block. Builders also gain access to a Builder world, as well as the themed world "Island". The color of your name is light green. Crafter "Mountains" is the themed world which can be used by Crafters. The color of your name is pink. Engineer The "Desert" themed world becomes available to Engineers.The color of your name is a sandy kind of dark yellow. Architect On top of that, Architects unlock the "Forest" themed world, too. The color of your name is a rather dark blue. Trusted Trusted players are able to freeze players, which can serve as a form of defence against griefers if they happen to be online while the damage is being done. Once a player has gained the Trusted rank they are faced with a decision; they can choose to take a building path, in which case they may be ranked to Creator, or they can try for a Staff position. "Hell", another themed world, is accessible only by players ranked Trusted and above.The color of your name is light blue. Staff Ranks Apprentice The Apprentice is a trial-staffing rank, and therefore has limited moderating power. An Apprentice is able to mute a player who is being offensive, and can kick a player if they are griefing, or being a nuisance. An Apprentice is also able to promote Guests to Members, and demote Members back down to Guests, if they have committed a minor offence.The color of your name is dark blue. Moderator Moderator is the second step for those hoping to rise through the staff ranks at Cryptic Phoenix. As a Moderator, you gain access to many more very important commands such as the ability to ban. Also at Moderator, players are able to promote players all the way up to Trusted, which means that players will have to be much more responible and careful at this rank, as multiple screw-ups could see the player back at Apprentice to hone their skills. Moderators are also expected to start becoming more active on the forums.The color of your name is red. Operator As an Operator, the player will be expected to make fewer mistakes, be more active on the forums, and perform better on the server. Operator is that perfect "in-between" zone for players that don't want the full dedication of being an Admin or Executive, but also do not want to be "just another Mod". As an Operator, the player gains access to a few more commands and will be expected to sometimes be a leader on the server if there are no higher ranked players on to help guide them along. Operators should also have very good decision making and maturity levels.The color of your name is dark green. Creator Creator is a rank for the dedicated builders of this server. If one wishes to take a path of building on this server, and not go into the Moderating ranks, then this will be the highest rank they can achieve on our server. As a Creator, you gain access to all of the building commands that you could ever want or need, along with unlimited cuboid and three copy/paste slots. As an added bonus, if you are accepted to the Creator rank, you get limited Moderating commands so that you can help out in a time of crisis on the server. However, such a great builder rank doesn't come without a challenge... You will need to present an AMAZING build to the Owners and Executives if you want a shred of a chance at acceptance to this elite rank. The color of your name is red. Administrator Admin is the highest rank that players can apply for on the server. Admins are expected to be leaders on the server. At times, Admins may be called in with the Owners and Executives in exclusive Staff decisions regarding the server and players. At this rank, players are able to make worlds, accept World and Project Applications, and use the /say command. Because this is such a high-profile rank, the player will also be expected to be very active on the server. Admin is the high point that most players can hope to reach in their journey on Cryptic Phoenix. The color of your name is yellow. Executive Exectutive is the highest theoretical rank that one could aspire towards, though it is intended only to be granted to Administrators who make an outstanding contribution to the server. You cannot apply for Exectutive, and asking for it is likely to hider your chances of getting the rank. It is unlikely that you will become an Executive, as the rank is intended to be highly prized. The color of your name is dark blue, lighter than apprentice. Owner There are currently two Owners of the server - SRStark20 and Syrupmasta. By their own word, this is unlikely to change, so asking to be promoted to Owner will illustrate your ignorance and annoy them The color of their name is customizable.